1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an orthopedic surgical device, and more particularly, to a rod reducing device.
2. Background of Related Art
Spinal implant systems have been developed to achieve immobilization of vertebral bodies of the spine in a particular spatial relationship to correct spinal irregularities and to restore stability to traumatized areas of the spine. In one such system, one or more rods are disposed longitudinally along a length of the spine spanning two or more vertebral bodies. The rod is engaged to a number of fixation elements fixed to or engaged with the vertebrae along the spinal column. Typically, immobilization of the spinal column involves a series of bone screws and connecting rods.
The process of properly inserting a connecting rod into a receiving slot of a bone screw and then securing that connecting rod in place is both time consuming and burdensome. When bone screws in several adjacent vertebrae are to be securely connected by a connecting rod, the repeated process of inserting the connecting rod into the head of the one screw and then securing the connecting rod in place for each respective bone screw can be even more difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that facilitates the process of putting in place the connecting rod into each bone screw, while the bone screw is held in a stable configuration to avoid the application of additional torque to the bone screw and the bone into which the screw is inserted when the locking cap is secured into position.